Countless professionals spend most, if not all, of their working hours creating and editing documents that require the approval of multiple reviewers before being considered “done.” A typical review cycle proceeds as follows. The author creates a draft document (e.g. using one of the Microsoft Office® applications), emails the draft around to the reviewers, receives feedback, revises the document, and emails the revised document to the reviews. This process continues for as many cycles as needed until all of the reviewers have approved the document. Very often, however, one or more of the reviewers will fall behind the other reviewers, and end up not reviewing the document until multiple revisions have already been made. As a result, that reviewer may receive a document that has been marked up against an earlier version that the he or she has not even seen before, which makes the mark-ups useless to that reviewer. Furthermore, not all of the reviewers will be interested in the same sections of the document. For example, if the document is a Form 10-Q, one reviewer might be interested only in a particular note regarding intangibles while another reviewer may focus on the overall financial statements. In order to determine whether a particular section of the document has been revised, a reviewer may need to skim through parts of the document that are not important to that reviewer.